


Jim and Blair Forever!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, artwork, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Christmas Day.
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Extravaganza





	Jim and Blair Forever!

[ ](https://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/JimandBlairForever_zpsoyhxfke3.png.html)


End file.
